Déjà Vu Rebuild
by Echo Elric
Summary: My one mistake messed me up for a lifetime; but I'll never forget, no matter how much I change...that BlueBird I saw on the day I "died" inside. It was all like...Déja Vu all over again. SEQUEL TO BLUEBIRDS ILLUSION Pride!Ed ending
1. Era 1 Pt 1: Memories and a Monster

**_Edward Elric Monolouge_**

_I just want to scream and cry for hours._

_But instead, I smile and laugh._

_It's killing me._

_But now I can't simply smile and laugh_

_I am different now_

_How can you understand me_

_When I can't understand myself anymore?_

_My life is a battle of strength_

_My breathing is a battle of courage_

_And I am not the survivor._

_What happened?_

_What was the cause?_

_Was it my mistake?_

_Or was it just simply what was suppose to happen...?_

_My one mistake_

_Messed me up for a lifetime_

_But I'll never forget,_

_No matter how much I change,_

_That BlueBird I saw_

_On the day I "died" inside._

_It was all like..._

_...Déja Vu all over again._

* * *

"It's complete, father. You've changed the world!"

"No...something's not right."

"Huh? But we have Pride now, everyone is under your control without their knowledge, and the city of Ametris will finally come together once more for the second Promised Day." Envy grinned at the visions of innocent blood splattered and the Philosophers stone in their hands.

Hohenheim shook his head as he scratched the arm rest of the wooden chair he sat in. "Theres still something that needs to be accomplished. Something I left many years ago that needs to be in my hands for my goal to be completed. And I need it completed NOW before I die. This container can't hold me for very long."

Envy paced the floor in frustration. "So, what is this 'item' we need?! We have Homunculus, we have a LIVING Philosophers Stone, AND that living Philosopher Stone happens to be a sacrifice from the first Promised Day AND your eldest son. What more do we need for power?"

Silence.

A golden haired figured peeked in from the large door from far side of the shallow room.

Hohenheim frowned and signaled the figure to come forth; the figure nodded and obeyed.

Envy chuckled. "HA! Seriously, Pride! You don't need to pretend your a stranger around us, ok? We are your new family! And soon or later..."

Envy hugged Pride from the side. He grinned evilly.

"...you'll forget everything that has ever happened to you before this life. The more you are 'Pride', the more you will be trapped in its container and you'll have no way of remembering the useless past."

Envy smiled annoyingly and spun around in quick circles away from Pride. "I'm just saying!"

Pride stared emotionless at the palm tree.

"Use...less...past...you say...?" Pride mumbled.

Hohenheim and Envy looked over at Pride with surprised looks.

"Useless...past...past...past...useless...past..." Pride mumbled similar to a robot as he walked stiffly out the door and into the other part of the lair.

Hohenheim and Envy exchanged curious looks.

"It seems that Edward is getting sucked into Pride faster than we knew it would." started Van. "But it seems memories of 'Edward' is still there."

"But, I thought the 'The Full-Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric' died in exchange for the Military guy and his brother's lives..."

"That's true, but to be safe, we have to give this last item task to Edward. The task will surely make Edward fully become a full-fledged Homunculus, Pride."

Van sighed and dismissed Envy.

When he was alone, a single tear fell down his cheeks, and he cupped his hands over his eyes and started to whimper.

"I'm...so sorry...Trisha..." he mumbled. "I truly feel like a monster"

* * *

~~End

Well? What do you guys think?

I just hope this sequel is awesome. Just saying... ^_^

**Question**: What do you expect from the sequel?

Review or PM on your input on the story. :)

Until then, nibble on a delisious, crunchy cookie! :d


	2. Era 1 Pt 2: Soup and Going Crazy

_"I truly feel like a monster"._

* * *

"He hasn't eaten...since then." replied Riza as she sat the load of cursed paperwork on Roy Mustang's desk.

"Hasn't eaten?! But why...?"

"...It's because of Edward, sir. Alphonse is not eating like he should, and he refuses to eat, sleep, and even communicate."

Mustang's eyebrows furrowed. He groaned in frustration and squeezed the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes shut.

"Hawkeye, drive me over to Al's place."

"Sir..." _You care a lot about those boys, don't you...?_

_...as if you were their true father..._

* * *

"..."

"...Alphonse. You HAVE to eat something."

"..."

"Come on, Alphonse. It's very important that you eat up."

Al looked up and tried to smile, but only was able to smile weakly and his eyes were drowsy with pain and hurt. "E-Ed...ward...? Is that...you?"

Riza sighed. "...no, it's not Edward, Al. It's Riza. Remember? It's me, Riza Hawkeye and next to me is-"

"M-Mustang...?" Al mumbled, interrupting Riza. Roy looked up and stared oddly at Alphonse, who was a total mess.

Riza nodded and smile sadly. "Yeah. That's Mustang." and with that, she stood up slowly away from Al and walked over to Roy. "This happens a lot. He never remembers any one names. Not mine, Breda's, Havoc's-hell, he doesn't even smile the slightest when I brought a kitten in."

Roy nodded sadly. "Its understandable that he remembers his own Brother's name...but...how did he know mithen as well?"

Hawkeye shrugged. "I'm not 100% sure, sir. But maybe that's a sign." Riza picked up her coat and opened the front door. "You have a talk with Al and make him eat something and sleep. I think he knows your name for a reason. In the meantime, I'll go help the Investigation team with finding Edward." and with that, the crimson eyed woman left the home and started the car and drove off.

Roy sighed and sat down on a dining chair beside Al.

"Alphonse...what the fuck happened to you...when we got back to Central Headquarters, you were fine-serious and determined to find your brother. You even always said, 'I'm not going to give up'. But as soon as we drop you off back here, you are like a lifeless doll." Roy said coldly and slowly with every word.

"Mustang...Roy Mustang...Roy..." Al paused. "Where's...my...my...brother?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out. But we can't do that if an Elric is trying to commit suicide."

Al nodded slightly and looked back down at his lap at a default setting.

Roy reached for the dining table and grabbed the bowl of soup and a spoon.

"Here, eat this." Roy said as he practically shoved the bowl towards Al.

Alphonse just stared at the bowl for a few seconds, until going back into default setting.

Alphonse has never been without his brother. It was hell on earth.

* * *

~~End

**Pause, PLEASE READ TO REDUCE CONFUSION!**

Ok, on this part, you have the choice of forcing the food in Alphonse's mouth or continue to persuade him to eat it. I chose keep persuading and I proceeded to play the game.

But then I started my game over and played the 'forcing to eat option' (Dont blame me, I was CURIOUS!), and I got a REALLY weird ending.

So basically, if you choose 'Force Eating', the story ends right there. But if you choose 'Keep persuading', the story keeps going on its natural course. So for the next chapter, I will post the weird ending, but after that, just FORGET that even happened and we will continue the story, 'K?


	3. Force To Eat Option (WEIRD ENDING!)

**_~~Weird Ending~~ ('Force to Eat' option)_**

* * *

Roy dipped the spoon in the bowl and shoved it in Al's mouth, making him gag.

(me:...what the...)

Then Al keeps coughing and gagging, and he falls off the chair and lands on a bear trap.

(me: the fuck did the BEAR TRAP come from?!)

His head gets cut off and the soup spills everywhere.

(me: ?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!)

Roy panics and runs out of the house.

(me: *confused* =_=)

The neighbors hears all of the commotion, and calls the Military. Then Roy goes into hiding.

(me: *still confused*)

Investigators say that they found Roy's fingerprints 'magically' in the spilled soup, so they go out looking to arrest Roy for murder.

(me: *left computer room, ate dinner, came back, still confused)

As they are still trying to find Roy, Hohenheim finds the missing object he was looking for and turned everyone in Ametris into a Philosophers Stone while everywhere else (Crota, Xing, etc) into either slaves or Homunculus.

(me: Seriously?)

Edward is still Pride, and since he was in 'Pride's' unconciousness for too long, he became fully Pride and killed Hohenheim and took over the worldFor a short period of time-until he learns about Al's death-and because of this, he killed himself and lives in hell with Al and Trisha and Hohenheim.

The end.

* * *

...I was so flipping confused. And I am pretty sure you are too. =_=

Who knew soup could cause such treachery?! XD

But I was speechless for SEVEN DAYS STRAIGHT! :/

I mean, come on! They could have done a better ending, because this one was so abrupt, confusing, and pointless! :(

Alphonse dying?! Edward kills Hohenheim?! Roy is a murderer?! Magical fingerprints?! Slaves?! Suicide?! The whole Elric family in HELL?!

And where THE FUCK DID THE BEAR TRAP COME FROM?! ':(

So now, on the next chapter, we will PROUDLY ignore this dumb ending and go on with the right choice, because I am too confused right now...


End file.
